<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾貳 by TF061029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508275">［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾貳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029'>TF061029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾貳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02.</p><p>「不二，家長來了喔！」<br/>「啊，是嗎？」<br/>「啊，這裡都快要成家長接送區了呢！」<br/>「嗯呵，說得也挺有道理的……」</p><p>不二周助有點困擾，自從那次在庭園婚禮上遇見後，手冢國光幾乎就等於一台智慧型上下班機器人。先不說幾乎每日早上，手冢國光會出現在他的門口把他載到學校，偶爾兩人還會共進早餐。再來就是下班十五天里總有三四次可以在停車場被那個不亞於德國人體型的高大男子攔下，不二動了幾次小腦筋，下班後跟著同事就直接從前門下班走往地鐵站，誰知道後來下班時，手冢都直接坐在櫃台等人。</p><p> </p><p>起初，手冢站在門口的模樣還讓幾位老師以為是哪位學生的家長，等不到自己孩子所以才站在門口，一直到某天同事在停車場正好碰到不二和手冢，彼時手冢正無微不至的打開副駕駛座的車門把不二「塞」進車里。於是從第二天開始，不二有「家長接送」的事跡就在辦公室里不脛而走。隔了好幾個月，不二終於在某天和幸村通電話的時候忍不住的小小抱怨：<br/>「我真的不知道手冢國光到底想怎樣。」<br/>「噢？全世界都知道，怎麼就你不知道呢？」幸村帶著風情萬種的語氣回答。<br/>「……我不想知道。」<br/>「你其實一直都很清楚的，不是嗎？」<br/>「……」<br/>「你什麼時候才能對自己坦然一點？」幸村聽見電話那端的沈默，嘆了口氣。</p><p>全世界都知道手冢國光喜歡不二周助，喜歡到要發瘋的那種。<br/>不二周助自己也知道，可是他不想承認。<br/>那是他最後的倔強和自傲，是他一直守護著的自尊心。<br/>那比什麼都重要，也比手冢國光重要。</p><p>理性與感性的戰爭也一直都存在著，他心裡從沒打算接受手冢的好意，因為那樣會讓那傢伙感覺有可乘之機；但當同事拿他的「家長」打趣的時候，心裡又是那麼的雀躍。最重要的是——對於那幾晚的記憶實在過於清晰，而當時的感受有多美好，後面發生的那些不愉快就有多疼。不二掛了電話，有些東西他真的說不出口，幸村一直都是看得透徹的，或許能在這個時候成為一盞明燈。想著，他送出了訊息：<br/>「你怎麼看，我想聽實話。」<br/>「你不就是因為始終在乎，才一直卡在這裡嗎？如果真的都不重要，你又怎麼會讓事情到現在還繼續發酵？」</p><p>幸村大概是全世界唯一知道他們睡過的人，作為不二大學時期在宿舍認識的好友，兩人總是特別投緣，而幸村向來有話直說，對於這兩個人的推拉，站在置高點上的他看得一清二楚。<br/>「我從前覺得自己是善良寬和的，但遇見手冢後，好像突然就成為一個愛記仇的小孩。」<br/>「因為他是重要的人，也只有他能由得你任性。」</p><p>蓋上手機，不二咀嚼著幸村的每句話，陷入了深思。他不確定在過去那些傷痕都記得一清二楚的情況下還能不能跟手冢在一起。手冢對他的好，是持之以恆並且有目共睹的，他在好幾次與他對到眼時也都確信，他並不只是在人多的地方做做樣子，他是真的想和他重新開始。他也還記得，幾天前手冢接他到了一間市集旁的小餐館裡，為的就是那盤自己嚷了好多天想吃的芝士麵條。</p><p>那天晚上月明星稀，走在燈下，手冢對他說：<br/>「我想請你再給我機會。」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「我其實一直都沒有放開過你的手。」<br/>「手冢，我……」<br/>「你說過，我喜不喜歡你，與你沒有關係，對吧？」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「所以，我會一直追下去，這是我的感情，與你沒有關係。」</p><p>不二記得手冢說話時眼裡的堅定，比當時說要出發前往荷蘭有過之而無不及，那份堅定里還帶著點自然流露的溫柔，是那個在南山塔上的大頭接機前，熟悉的模樣。<br/>「為什麼你總是可以隨意的闖進來，又這樣走出去呢……？」<br/>「不二，我真的很對……」<br/>「不要再對不起了，那只會讓我更生氣。」不二笑了出來，仰頭吸口氣，聽說那樣眼淚才不會流出來。<br/>「吶，給我點時間思考吧，手冢。」<br/>「啊，我尊重你。」</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>不二終於從幸村的提點中回神，明白了他和手冢的這場戰爭注定要成為有默契的持久戰——你要追讓你追，但我還沒想好怎麼消氣前，我們就不可能在一起。</p><p>他自顧自地笑了，突然莫名想起大學時期某堂選修課，教授提到神鵰俠侶結局的最後，覺遠師父教授當時仍是張君寶的太極大師張三丰時說的那句：「他自狠來他自惡，我自一口真氣足。」不二心想，倘若兩人都不是壞人，沒有誰要攻擊誰，那又該怎麼辦呢？</p><p>身為一個成年人，在平日里不二面對情緒，總是習慣先分析引起情緒的始末，再好好回溯自己的爆點，然後就能夠有效的撫平那些負面的小聲音。但這次，是人生第一次，他對自己感到無解，並且對這種無解感到莫名。那些不愉快表面上是由手冢引起的，可是面對事情，該以怎麼樣的情緒面對，到底自己也要付一部分的責任，那些氣憤、委屈、覺得被踐踏、背叛感還有傷心，某種程度上，自己其實是可以選擇的，不是嗎？</p><p>可是當時的他沒有，不二周助沒有。<br/>時間點也過了，誰也無法回到過去收回說過的話，而現在的行為也絲毫抵銷不了那些言語已經刻在心上的痕跡。愛是愛，傷是傷，就像近視和遠視一樣，是無法相互抵消的，只能留給時間大眼瞪小眼而已。</p><p>手冢國光在每個接送不二周助的日子里，心裡總是七上八下又踏實的，只有在和不二有關的事情上，會讓他覺得自己真的還是個尚未而立的年輕人。他知道有些事情需要時間，可他一向對於在乎的事就只會向前看著走，現在回想過去發生的事也沒有太大的意義——除非是那些美好回憶，但是一想起那些，就會無可避免地迎來他們前陣子幾盡破碎的結局。手冢國光不禁想，他和不二大概就是被打碎了的蜂蜜罐，徒流了一地的甜蜜和滿室芬芳，剩下的卻是棘手破碎與殘缺。</p><p>現在能做的，只有用不盡的真心還有時間了吧。</p><p>「Travis Atreo - Somehow」手冢發了條連結給不二。<br/>「？」<br/>「去聽聽看吧。」<br/>「好。」</p><p>手冢同時按開了自己播放清單上的樂曲，躺在床上輕輕的哼著，他感覺眼角有點濕潤，然後就收到不二傳來的訊息。<br/>「吶，有點老套，但想給你聽首「Passenger - Let Her Go」」<br/>「沒關係，不是「Let It Go」的話，我都能接受的。」<br/>「噗，你居然也變得有趣了。」<br/>「我和你在一起時，不一直都是這樣的嗎？」<br/>「嘛……手冢。」<br/>「啊，不二。」<br/>「明天也會來接我嗎？」<br/>「會。」<br/>「謝謝你。」</p><p>第二天早上，手冢一如往常的下樓和父母共進早餐，手冢國晴再隔幾年就要退休了，這陣子就向公司申請了在家工作，於是每周里總有兩天的時間能和妻子整天待在一起。他和妻子彩菜互看了一眼，在自家兒子坐下來沒多久，正準備把咖啡端到嘴邊時開了口：<br/>「國光，爸爸知道你有很多事向來不需要我們操心。」<br/>「我只是盡量做好自己本分內的事而易，父親。」<br/>「這太官方了，國光，我們畢竟是你的父母，很多事情看在眼裡，我們還是有擔心的時候。」</p><p>眼見丈夫已經打出了第一槍，身為家裡最有溫度的媽媽彩菜便也開口：<br/>「喜歡什麼樣的人都不要緊，男生女生也不重要。」<br/>「嗯？」手冢一時之間有點反應不過來，彩菜也不管他，繼續說出還沒說完的話。<br/>「在德國這麼久，這也都什麼時代了，我們老一輩的不會再拘泥於自己的想法——至少我和你爸不會。」<br/>「母親，我不是很懂您的意思。」手冢感覺自己的手正前所未有的對杯子施壓。<br/>「愛，就要勇敢說出來！勇敢去追，不要在那邊磨磨蹭蹭的！」<br/>「！？」<br/>「周助那孩子挺好的不是嗎？你看你把人家弄的一副鬱鬱寡歡的樣子……」<br/>「母親，我……」手冢還想說點什麼，就被一旁的父親直接打斷。<br/>「有些事情是不等人的，孩子啊，寸金難買寸光陰。」<br/>「……是。」<br/>「還有。」手冢國晴按住了兒子結束早餐正準備起身的肩膀，語重心長。<br/>「有些東西失去了，很難找回，除非你們中間存在某種連結。」</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>手冢在接不二去公司的路上想了半天，決定還是把整段對話完整的告訴當事人之一的不二。不二一聽，整個人頭倒在副駕的安全帶上笑得歪七扭八：<br/>「手冢啊，都說不聽老人言，吃虧在眼前。」<br/>「……」<br/>「不過，叔叔說的那些話我早就跟你說過了，對吧？」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「所以啊……」不二把尾音拖得好長，手冢情不自禁地朝那人的方向望去，看到的卻是白襯衫領口下因為陽光和陰影交錯而更加明顯的鎖骨，他又忍不住吞了口口水，把注意力放在不二要說的話上。<br/>「所以啊，你只是看起來老吧？論心裡，可能我老一點？」<br/>「……」明白不二是在調侃兩人以化解尷尬，手冢最終只是點了點頭，對話告一段落。</p><p>不二卻在聽完這段話後，連月來積累的那些疑惑似乎有了一現曙光，他突然感到如釋重負。他知道自己一直，都沒放下過，而對於手冢歸來後持續的付出，若要說完全不動心，那就根本是個漫天大謊，只是他們就差那麼一步。</p><p>有關於他該如何主動走向他。</p><p>他重新思考他對手冢真正開始心灰意冷的那個時刻，突然明白，兩人對於「未來規劃」的談話的那晚，並不是真正的引爆點。</p><p>真正消磨感情的，是在他說出「不要私下聯絡」後，就真的什麼也沒做的手冢。一封訊息，一封問候都沒有，甚至那六個月里和手冢夫婦共進晚餐，也不曾見過半個人影的手冢。是那半年慢慢消耗了原本的真心，磨平了內心深處隨時會萌芽的期待，澆熄了幾年以來糾纏的那股炙熱。</p><p>不二周助知道了，只有他死心過是不行的，好歹兩人都得死過一次，才能在一樣的立基點上一起復活。他看過書，泡過冥河會讓人刀槍不入，但過程里痛不欲生，還必須想著一個讓你記著自己是人類存在的點，那個「阿基里斯的弱點」是讓人刀槍不入卻依然存活的關鍵。</p><p>他們必須，成為對方的阿基里斯弱點。<br/>時間邁入2020	年初，手冢接送了不二也有大半年時間，他正想著要怎麼替不二慶祝他還有一個半月就到來的生日，誰知不二坐上車就先丟了個震撼彈：<br/>「我要去荷蘭了。」<br/>「……多久？」<br/>「兩年。」斬釘截鐵。<br/>「學校？」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>不二說話的時候直勾勾的盯著手冢國光的丹鳳眼，那雙眼睛已經好久沒戴眼鏡了，至少和不二在外頭見面時，他已經許久沒看過戴眼鏡的他。窗外的雪已經飄了幾日，街邊又出現了那麼一堆一堆的純白小山。<br/>「什麼時候走？」<br/>「再兩周吧，簽證什麼的都處里好了，機票校方負責。」</p><p>說完，他用藍芽連上了車上音響，韓劇《沒關係，是愛情啊》的主題曲《I Love You》流淌出的旋律輕快得彷彿剛才說出的事只是某個秋天落下的一片葉子。手冢國光右手扯了扯自己的領帶，再重新放回方向盤，不發一語。</p><p>他在過去幾個月里終於正式搬入了斯圖加特至購的新居，兩人今晚定好吃飯的地點就在自己住處附近，所以一早就商議好先停車回家再步行前往。手剎車的聲音響起，不二喀嚓一聲解開安全帶，正想轉身開門，就被一隻有力的大手拉回，硬生生眼睜睜的看著自己撞上對方臉上那片薄薄的嘴唇。<br/>「唔……」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>